the_heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Riveras
The Riveras are a family of shoemakers and musicians who originate from Santa Cecilia. After having her child, Imelda wanted to settle roots and start a family. However, Héctor left to play for the world with childhood friend Ernesto de la Cruz. When her husband did not return, Imelda became embittered to Héctor. Needing to provide for her daughter, Imelda banned music from her life and her family and learned how to make shoes by looking at one herself. She also angrily tore Hector's photo off the family picture, never putting it up. Beginning the family business, Imelda taught her daughter how to make shoes and eventually her son-in-law, Julio. Eventually, her granddaughters got roped into the business as well. Soon, the reputation of Imelda's shoe-making business had expanded throughout all of Mexico, as shoes are used by people on a daily basis. The money that they gained from selling the shoes not only helped Imelda provide for her daughter but also future generations of her family. Members |-|Óscar and Felipe= Óscar and Felipe (Herbert Siguenza), also known as Tío Óscar and Tío Felipe, were the younger twin brothers of Imelda and are Miguel's great-great-great-uncles. They were very close to each other, to the point they finished each other's sentences, and even died at the same time. During the battle against Ernesto's security, Felipe uses his brother's arms as nunchucks whilst Oscar headbutts his opponents. |-|Julio= Julio , also known as Papá Julio, was the husband of Mamá Coco, and the father of Elena and Victoria. He gets very frantic easily, but he has his family's best interests at heart. Due to her advancing age, Coco tends to mistake her great-grandson Miguel for Julio. Despite being the shortest and easily unnerved member of the family, he is brave when it counts as he was the first to charge into battle against Ernesto's security guards despite being at least a head shorter than them. |-|Rosita= Rosita, also known as Tía Rosita, was the sister of Julio. She has a hefty build, and loves to give hugs, marking her out as a very sweet and caring woman. She wears pink flowers in her hair, which may or may not be a wig since she hides her face behind her hair when Miguel asks her for her blessing. She and Victoria are often seen together despite being opposites and are the ones who expose Ernesto as a fraud to the Land of the Dead, Rosita positioning the camera to catch him in the act. |-|Victoria= Victoria (Dyana Ortellí) , also known as Tía Victoria, was the eldest daughter of Julio and Coco, and the older sister of Elena. She is one of the taller members of the family and is very composed and severe, in contrast to her more outgoing aunt Rosita. She is the first to realise that Miguel is not quite dead and also deduces that he must have something to do with Imelda being unable to cross over. When Miguel asks her for her blessing, in contrast to her other family's terrified reactions she simply shakes her head. Along with Rosita, she is surprised when Imelda starts singing on stage and helps to expose Ernesto as a fraud by switching on a nearby camera which records his confession. |-|Franco Rivera= Franco Rivera is the husband of Abuelita, the grandfather of Miguel, and the father of Berto, Gloria, and Enrique. Unlike his wife, Franco is relaxing and calm; he is the one who can keep Abuelita's temper in check. |-|Gloria Rivera=] Gloria Rivera, also known as Tía Gloria, is the daughter of Franco and Elena and the sister of Berto and Enrique. Unlike her brothers, Gloria never married or had children. However, she is still very close with her family. |-|Enrique Rivera= |-|Luisa Rivera= |-|Miguel Rivera= |-|Socorro Rivera= Socorro Rivera is the second child of Enrique and Luisa, and the younger sister of Miguel. She was born some time after the death of Mamá Coco, so she was named in honor of her paternal great-grandmother. |-|Berto Rivera= Berto Rivera, also known as Tío Berto, is the first son of Franco and Abuelita, and the brother of Gloria and Enrique. He is also the husband of Carmen, and the father of Abel, Rosa, Benny and Manny. |-|Carmen Rivera= Carmen Rivera also known as Tía Carmen, is the wife of Berto, and the mother of Abel, Rosa, Benny and Manny. |-|Abel Rivera= Abel Rivera (Polo Rojas), also known as Primo Abel, is the oldest son of Berto and Carmen. He is 19 years old. Although he is the tallest among the current Riveras and the oldest among their latest generation, Abel has a goofy, humorous demeanor and enjoys fútbol (soccer). He is a good shoemaker, but his tendency to get easily distracted means his shoes often get stuck in the ceiling when buffing them. At the end of the film, he learns to play the accordion. |-|Rosa Rivera= Rosa Rivera (Montse Hernandez), also known as Prima Rosa is the only daughter of Berto and Carmen, the younger sister of Abel, and the older sister of Benny and Manny. She is around 13 or 14 years old. Rosa is an adventurous girl, and acts stern towards her little brothers and cousins (including Miguel). At the end of the film, she learns to play the violin. |-|Benny and Manny Rivera= Benny and Manny are the twins sons of Berto and Carmen, and the younger brothers of Abel and Rosa. Before Socorro's birth, they were the youngest members of the Rivera family. AngryRiveras.jpg|The Riveras confronting Ernesto de la Cruz